1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cutting tool of a mechanical apparatus, and more particularly to a fast knockdown cutting tool assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool machine with cutting or grinding function has a rotary shaft and a cutting tool installed on the rotary shaft. A power source of the tool machine serves to drive the rotary shaft to rotate, whereby the cutting tool can cut or grind a work piece.
A free end of the rotary shaft is provided with a holding device for holding the cutting tool. The cutting tool can be taken off from the holding device and replaced with another cutting tool.
In the conventional structure, it is often necessary to repeatedly align the cutting tool with the holding device for the holding device to truly hold the cutting tool. Therefore, it is time-consuming and inconvenient to install or uninstall the cutting tool.
Moreover, there is no management system between the conventional holding device and cutting tool. Therefore, it is hard to avoid unauthorized or improper assembly of the cutting tool with the tool machine.